So This Is Love
by LiteraryWitch
Summary: When Emily Finnegan (Seamus Finnegan's daughter) fiddles with the Timeturner her dad gave her, she accidentally triggers it to send her back in time. There she meets a certain silver-eyed Marauder with as much of a nose for trouble as her (which is saying something!). A friendship blossoms, but could be something more? Read and review!
1. Meeting Sirius

**Meeting Sirius**

Emily Finnegan sat by the Black Lake doing her Charms homework. "Damn, Simran, what's the incantation for a Color-Change Charm?" she asked her bookish friend. "Colovaria, I think. Here, try it on my quill," said Simran Singh, handing her the quill. Emily pointed her wand at the quill. "_Colovaria!_" she said. The quill turned from its original scarlet hue to bright purple. "Thanks, Simi," Emily said, fiddling with the Time-Turner around her neck. The Ministry of Magic thought it had destroyed all its Time-Turners in 1994, but Emma's dad Seamus had managed to save one. He never used it, but he'd given it to his daughter.

Out of nowhere, the Time-Turner started doing what it was made to do. No! This couldn't be happening! She hadn't realized the Time-Turner still worked! "Oh, no!" she screamed, but it was too late. She landed on her back, unable to move. A group of boys rushed to her aid.

"Someone help!"

"Prongs, get Madam Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall!"

"Is she okay, Padfoot?"

"Are you all right?" asked the (very attractive) boy called Padfoot, with a concerned look on his face. "No, I think I've broken something. I can't move a damn muscle," Emily said. "Stand aside!" said Madame Pomfrey, rushing over. "Can you move, dear?" asked the mediwitch. Emily shook her head. "Here, Madam Pomfrey, I'll help you get her to the hospital wing," offered Padfoot. "Thank you, lad," the witch said. Padfoot and Pomfrey magicked her onto a stretcher, and carried her to the hospital wing.

"Here, this should help," said Madam Pomfrey, handing Emily a vial of pain potion. The girl downed it in a second, and instantly felt better. "Thank you," Emily said in gratitude.

"My pleasure, dear," said Madam Pomfrey, and left to go tend to a Quidditch concussion. "You had me worried there," said Padfoot. "Yeah, I scared myself too," said Emily, sitting up. Then something occurred to her. "Is your name really Padfoot?" she asked. "I heard your friends calling you that earlier." Padfoot laughed. "No, it's just a nickname my friends call me," he said. "My real name's Sirius Black." Sirius/Padfoot stuck out his hand for her to shake. "I'm Emily...Hackett," she said, not wanting to give him her real name in case there was another Finnegan. "Would you happen to know today's date?" she asked, a faint suspicion creeping into her psyche.

"No, but I have today's _Daily Prophet_ in my bag. Hang on a minute," Sirius said and fumbled in his messenger bag. He produced a very battered copy of the rolled-up newspaper. "Here you are, Emily." Emily took the paper from him and stared at the date.

_September 9, 1975._

_**A/N: For all the Hindi-movie lovers out there, I did name Emily's friend afterSimran from Dilwale Dulhania Le Jayenge. I like Sirius/OC timtravel fics.**_


	2. A Blossoming Friendship

**Conversation**

Emily tried to keep her panic in check. "Are you sure you're okay?" Sirius asked her. "I need Professor Dumbledore. Now," she choked. "C'mon. I'll take you to him," said Sirius. Emily got up, and Sirius offered her his arm. Instantly, Emily felt a blush creep onto her cheeks. "If you're trying to be the charming gentleman, it's working," she said and slipped her arm into his.

"Acid Pop," said Sirius. The gargoyle leaped out of the way, and Sirius and Emily went up the steps to Dumbledore's office. "Ah, this must be our new...arrival. Yes I heard the story of you falling from the sky," said the kindly headmaster. "Mr. Black, would give us a moment, please?" Sirius grinned. "Sure. I'll be outside," he said. "Professor, when I was nine, my dad gave me a Time-turner as a birthday gift. He thought it didn't work, but as I discovered today, it does. That's how I got here," said Emily. "I believe you, Miss..." Dumbledore said, trying to get her name.

"Hackett," she supplied. "What house were you in before?" asked Dumbledore. "I was a Gryffindor," said Emily. "The house of courage. I daresay you'll need it," said the headmaster. "You may go."

"What was that all about?" asked Sirius. "I just needed to get some stuff in order, that's all," said Emily. "I heard Dumbledore tell you you were a Gryffindor," said Sirius. "Yeah, I am," said Emily.

"Are your parents astronomers?" she asked. "I read somewhere that Sirius is the Dog Star." Sirius nodded. "Yeah. But then Voldemort got in the way. I hated their pureblood mania, so I sort of became the black sheep of the family. Now my parents think I'm the biggest fuckup in the family," he said, trying to sound nonchalant, but Emily could see the hurt in his eyes. She reached out and touched his arm, making both their hearts pound. "I'm sorry," she murmured. "Family should treat each other well regardless of shortcomings."

"Enough about me. Tell me about yourself," Sirius said. "What do you want to know?" asked Emily as they approached the Gryffindor common room. "Everything. Favorite books, favorite music...everything," said Sirius. "Password?" asked the Fat Lady. "Chocolate fritters," said Sirius, and the portrait swung open to reveal the familiar hole in the wall, through which the two climbed through.

"Well, I always loved old...well, everything. Antiques, books, music...anything old to me has a sort of elegant charm to it," said Emily. "If it's newer than 1945, I most likely won't bother with it." Sirius laughed.

"So you're _that_ girl, then," he said. "What girl?" Emily asked. "The girl whose head is constantly in the clouds," Sirius said with a smirk. Emily laughed. "Yep, sounds 'bout right," she admitted. Sirius just watched Emily talk with fascination. _She's awesome. This is mad!_ _I've only just met Emily and already I can't take my eyes off her, _he thought. _What the hell is wrong with me?_


	3. Hogsmeade

**Hogsmeade**

"Hey, Emily! Emily!" Sirius called to her in the hallway. "Hey, Sirius. What's the matter?" Emily asked, stopping and sitting on the nearest bench. "Wangohogsmewime?" he asked, going scarlet. "Sorry, I, er, didn't catch that," said Emily. "I was wondering if you might maybe wanted to go to Hogsmeade with me," said Sirius, blushing even more furiously. This time it was Emily's turn to go scarlet. "You mean...like a date?" she asked. Now resembling his scarlet Quidditch robes, he nodded. "I'd love that," said Emily, biting her lip. "I'll see you on Saturday."

That Saturday, Emily met Sirius at the castle gates. "So where d'you want to go?" she asked. ""Let's go into Madam Rosmerta's and have a butterbeer," said Sirius. "Sure," Emily agreed. "What'll it be, dears?" the barmaid asked. "Two butterbeers, please," Emily requested. "So tell me, Sirius," she said, sipping her drink, "about yourself."

"Well, as you know, I'm the black sheep in the family. But what most people don't realize is that I kind of have a thing for motorbikes," he confessed. "In fact, I once bewitched one to fly." Emily dissolved into peals of laughter. Just the sound of Emily's laughter was enough to make Sirius's stomach do a back flip. "I can definitely picture that," Emily said, still grinning. They finished their butterbeers. "So where to now?" Sirius asked.

Then, Emily heard it. It was music, fast-paced and lively music. "Em, are you okay?" Sirius asked. She didn't answer. She just followed the music, and Sirius followed her. They came to the source of the music. "Hannigan's Irish Pub," said Sirius, reading the sign. "C'mon, Sirius, let's go!" Emily said, an adventurous glint in her eye, pulling him into the pub. The place was full of smoke, beer, and music blasting. Sirius had to admit, this was rather awesome.

"Dance with me!" said Emily. Sirius twirled her around and around. Emily broke away from him, and started doing a little dance of her own. She tried to clap, stomp, jump, and spin all at once. "I'm going to get us drinks!" said Sirius. He picked up two tankards of butterbeer from the nearest table. "Having fun?" he asked a flustered Emily. She grinned. "Can I ask ya somethin'?" she said, her Irish accent much thicker than Sirius had ever heard it. "Yeah, sure," said Sirius. "Yer very good-looking. You musta had a lotta girlfriends. When did ya last kiss a lass?" Emily asked. Instead of answering, Sirius's lips met Emily's. "'Bout two seconds ago," he said.


End file.
